Plastic Towers
Plastic Tower Plastic Tower '''is a game where ��Red & ��Blu fight for controlling of the 9 areas. # Red # Orange # Dusty Rose # Yellow # Purple # Black # Bronze # Blue # Green Each area has different designs. Terrain '''Plastic Tower '''isn't a flat battlefield, it has many different regions from confusing walls to haunted houses. '''Red Red has alot of cover defending Red's spawn. The terrain is flat with a few walls protecting the Reds while they advance. Green Green has a small flat area that has craters allowing for quick dodges from enemy fire, there is the steeper part of the terrain where its safe from fire but cannot be pushed out off easily. Dusty Rose Dusty Rose has the Haunted House and the statue of a Noob with a Bighead on. It is a small region but connects Purple, Red, Yellow '''& '''Green. Yellow Yellow has a small structure supplying high ground to whom owns it. There is a massive drop behind that contains a small Pumpkin Patch. Purple Purple is the biggest region on the tower. It connects both sides of the field p and supports The Compound, The Safe Room 'and the '??? room. It has a tower near the ??? '''room. '''Bronze Bronze consists of a wall that continues from Orange. There is a hole near Purple that kills players upon falling through. The small cliff houses a small surprise. Orange Orange has a wall with two gates that protects Blue 'greatly. There are alot of nooks and crannies to hide away in to escape the enemy. It also connects '''Blue, Purple, Black '& '''Bronze. Black Black has high towers and is the only region to feature the spawn. The tower has a clear walls allowing players to watch the carnage. It also has some parkour. Blue Blue is the spawn of Blu and houses a small lake and waterfall, they both kill but stop over eager players from running into spawn when in a firefight. The walls don't protect much but stop spawn camping. ��Halloween Event�� Plastic Tower '''is entered into the '''Blockate Halloween Event 2018. In order for the player to claim the Jack O' Lantern '''hat they must. * Collect all 9 Pumpkins * Collect Card-03 * Find the entrance Then the '''Jack O' Lantern '''hat shall be found somewhere on the Tower. '''Tips Red - '''Check around your spawn for the spooky light. Mostly the spawn doors. '''Blue - '''Check around the water for a sneaky lantern. '''Orange - '''The gates have some issues between them. '''Dusty Rose - '''How much is that Pumpkin in the window? '''Black '-' Under where it all began. Green - 'It's not smooth due to the ridged blocks it fell down. '''Yellow - '''Above the Patch. '''Bronze - '''A real pain in the side. '''Purple -' # Acquire every other Pumpkin. # Find the codes. # Find '''Card-01 # Get the Purple '''Pumpkin. # Find '''Card-02 # Locate a Spider's Eye. # Trade in the Spider's Eye '''for '''Card-03. # Head to the hidden vault. # Find the '''Jack O' Lantern '''hat.